Samurai Warriors: A Mercenary's Rage
by Shadow Saika
Summary: COMPLETE! After a humiliating defeat at Osaka Bay, Nobunaga conspires with the Knights of the Seal to slaughter the Saika Renegades. Rated T for violence. Samurai Warriors & Drakengard 2 crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Drakengard 2 or Samurai Warriors. Enjoy!

Samurai Warriors: A Mercenary's Rage

Chapter 1

Osaka Bay-

The Demon Lord was upon him. Fighting him was the equivalent of braving the scorching flames of hell. For every slash Nobunaga Oda swung with his dark blade, it was as if Magoichi Saika kept hopping back from a tireless reaper. He suddenly rolled to the right, gripped his black musket firmly with his right hand, and squeezed the trigger three times. Nobunaga sidestepped to his left, then to his right, and finally deflected the third bullet with the tip of his blade. Nobunaga then thrust his sword towards Magoichi's stomach. The motion was rejected when Magoichi swung down his bayonet. After shoving the demon lord's sword away, Magoichi smashed the butt of his musket on Nobunaga's forehead, which was followed by a double jump kick. Nobunaga jumped back up, readying himself to perform a vertical slash. His arms swung down, but he only found his sword on contact with Magoichi's musket. Amidst the deadlock, the mercenary kicked Nobunaga's groin and shot his stomach. The impact sent Nobunaga to the ground but he flipped back to his feet. He sneered at Magoichi and smirked. "An interesting display of skill."

Nobunaga raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. "All units, fall back!"

Nobunaga climbed onto his horse and galloped away.

Magoichi blew a sigh of relief. "This should make the Osaka residents happy. It's time I received my pay and go home!" Magoichi chuckled as he walked on.

Deep within the woods, Nobunaga, along with Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Ranmaru Mori, and Mitsuhide Akechi were all traveling down the dark, shady road. When they were coming upon a glimmer of light, Hideyoshi puffed out air and shook his head. "Whew! It's about time we got out of this dank, foul, smelly, murky forest!"

A swarm of swords unexpectedly surrounded the Oda officers. Nobunaga looked into the eyes of helmeted soldiers. Their arms and legs were covered in armor, and their bodies wore white tunics. One of the helmeted soldiers approached the Demon Lord and waved his hand down. "Off your horse! Now!"

Ranmaru leaped off his horse and swiftly unsheathed his katana. "Take another step at my lord and my blade shall taste your flesh!"

Nobunaga held up his left hand. "Sheathe your sword, Ranmaru. We shall surrender for now and follow their lead."

The helmeted soldier scoffed as he pulled Nobunaga off his horse. "Smart move, weirdo."

As they started marching out of the woods, Nobunaga turned to the helmeted soldier. "I'd like for you to take me to your leader, please."

"Why? What makes you so worthy of our leader's presence?"

"I have a proposition for him."

The helmeted soldier was silent for a moment. "How do I know you're not secretly plotting to assassinate our leader?"

Nobunaga grunted. "Because I want to dispose of an insignificant musketeer whom has recently defeated my army at Osaka Bay. For someone who wields guns should not be as powerful as me, and he should not have forced my army to fall back!"

The helmeted soldier giggled wickedly. "Someone's having anger issues!"

The Demon Lord raised a crazed eyebrow at the soldier. "If I didn't have a proposition for your leader, your head would already have been separated from your shoulders."


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do NOT own Drakengard 2 or Samurai Warriors. Am I clear?

Chapter 2

Nobunaga and his retainers have arrived at the base of the helmeted soldiers.

"An outstanding castle," Nobunaga slowly nodded. "However, Azuchi Castle shall remain supreme above all other castles."

Pompous jerk, the helmeted soldier thought. He opened the large, polished, wooden brown doors and motioned Nobunaga to move inside.

The Demon Lord turned to his officers. "Men, I shall make the negotiations myself. The three of you shall stay outside."

"But Lord Nobunaga-!" Ranmaru outstretched his arm.

Nobunaga smiled wryly and lightly chuckled. "I know what I'm doing, men. Everything will go according to plan." Nobunaga turned around, then walked inside the castle with three helmeted soldiers marching behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm! How many floors did we walk through?" Nobunaga snarled at the three soldiers. "Two? Three? I've lost count. You know, these hallways are fascinating. The white walls are finely polished, the candles illuminate so brightly, and this red carpet… It's like treading on cotton! I'm impressed with your taste of decoration."

"To the left is the room of our leader," one of the helmeted soldiers pointed left.

Nobunaga pushed the soldiers aside and walked towards the closed brown doors. "Thank you, men. I shall proceed onward independently."

The doors slowly opened as Nobunaga walked inside. There a middle-aged man in black armor and a white cape stroked his devil-like goatee. The Demon Lord placed his left hand on his chest. "I am Nobunaga Oda of the Oda Clan. Contrary to what you may believe, I was merely passing through. My officers nor I weren't aware that we were trespassing your territories."

The caped man shook his hand. "Call me General Gismor, proud leader of the Knights of the Seal."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'd like for you to lend me some soldiers."

"What for?"

Nobunaga smirked slyly. "I want to eradicate an entire village."

Gismor shrugged. "Okay. So why can't you send in your own troops for the job?"

"My enemies, the Saika Renegades, are familiar with my tactics. The minute my army charges near their village, they'll have time to counterattack and wipe us out! However, if I utilize an entirely different army, they won't be able to discern whether your knights are allies or enemies, thus throwing them into disarray. The next moment, the Saika, along with the village and its residents, shall be massacred!"

"What shall I get out of all this?" Gismor inquired demandingly, raising his eyebrows.

Nobunaga nodded. "Yes, yes. I shall give you a thousand troops, cannons, aerial & sea warships, and of course, gold.

Gismor took a deep breath, then replied with: "Very well. I give you provisional command of the Knights of the Seal with the aid and under the surveillance of Commander Eris to obliterate the Saika Renegades and their village."

After the two leaders shook hands, the Demon Lord took a step back and bowed. "Gismor, rest assured, you're making a wise decision."

When Nobunaga walked out of the General's room, Gismor sneered. "For your sake, I hope so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another training dummy fell to the blazing bullets of Magoichi's musket. As two more popped, he started reloading when he heard a suave British voice behind him.

"Having fun?"

Magoichi slowly looked up at a white-haired man wearing a smirk on his face. He rose from the ground and raised his left eyebrow. "You're not from here, are you?"

Still smiling, the white-haired man smiled. "I don't look Japanese, do I?"

Magoichi laughed. "Say… has anyone told you that you're a handsome fellow?"

"Some people. Why?"

"Do a lot of girls chase you?"

The white-haired man scratched his chin. "Not as much as I'd like."

The mercenary placed his hand on the white-haired man's shoulder. "Sir, you and I are in the Brotherhood of the Good Looking. We should continue gathering all the ladies of the world on our side!"

The white-haired man cackled until tears shed from his eyes. "Heh heh. I wish!"

"So where are you headed now?"

"I'm going to the nearest pub and have a few drinks. Wanna come?"

Magoichi shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm heading home after target practice."

As they shook hands, the white-haired man replied with: "Well, it was nice talking to you, chum."

"Back at you," Magoichi beamed.

A few minutes after the white-haired man left, an armored soldier on a brown horse approached him.

"Lord Magoichi, it's terrible!" the soldier panted as he quivered. "The Oda Army invaded the Saika Village. But the troops looked different; they wore white tunics, and their limbs were covered in armor as well as their faces. These troops also seemed to be so cunning, considering the fact they even overpowered our ambush parties. They've… they've also killed thousands of unarmed villagers."

Magoichi's eyes filled with shock and rage. He grabbed the soldier's arms and vigorously shook him. "Tell me they spared the women and children! TELL ME THEY SPARED THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!!"

The soldier lowered his head in sorrow. "I cannot… do not want to finish this conversation, Magoichi."

Magoichi impulsively snatched his black musket and ran on home.

Yikes! Magoichi's not happy! Whoever has played Drakengard 2 can guess who the white-haired man is. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: There will be a scene of torture. I don't own SW or Drakengard 2.

Chapter 3

Magoichi was a few meters away from the Saika Village when he already saw the horrifying scene upon him. Houses were reduced to rubble and ash. Bodies of the villagers were deceased, dying, burning, or skewered by the swords of the Knights of the Seal. Magoichi looked to his right and saw a group of knights stomping on a villager as they cackled. Without hesitation, Magoichi aimed his musket at one knight and shot his right eye. The other three knights charged at him with their swords and shields in hand.

"C'mon!" Magoichi hollered, smashing one knight's nose with his musket's butt, blowing another knight's groin out, and jamming the bayonet into the third knight's throat.

A hoard of knights, led by a brunette in a white dress and armed with a spear, swarmed towards the mercenary at a ferocious velocity. Magoichi looked around his surroundings and saw a storehouse southwest of him. He smiled and swiftly sprinted over there. Once he entered the storehouse, he saw barrels of food at the center and barrels of powder keg piled along the walls.

Just as I thought, Magoichi thought.

When the knights entered the storehouse, Magoichi was nowhere in sight.

"He couldn't have escaped so fast! Search the place!" the brunette ordered, pounding the ground with her spear.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded off, and the storehouse bursted into flames. Only the brunette crawled out of the wreckage alive but badly wounded. The tip of a bayonet touched her forehead, and as she slowly looked up, her eyes met the barrel of Magoichi's musket.

"Considering your condition, it's pointless to fight," Magoichi sneered. "So get your ass up. We're going to talk, and you will cooperate, or else…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette found herself lying on a wooden table with her limbs diagonally outstretched and bound by ropes.

"Ah, you're awake," Magoichi looked down upon her.

"You!" she squirmed. "Where am I? If you don't tell me, then the Knights of the Seal will find out for sure, and put an end to your dishonorable ways!"

Magoichi accosted her and slapped her left cheek. He squeezed her face and swooped down to her nose. "Listen to me. Until you learn the true meaning of the word honor, don't you ever speak it!"

As he jerked away, Magoichi rustled through a box and grabbed out a thumbscrew and a knife.

"Answer my questions and I won't use these tools," Magoichi replied, waving around the knife and thumbscrew.

The brunette scoffed. "You can't hurt a woman! It's not proper in the human race!"

Magoichi stomped towards her and slid the thumbscrew on her left thumb. "Yeah, I do have a personal policy that's against hurting women. But you work for a group of gangsters who belittle innocent villagers to protect their precious authority. Well, it's time to return the favor, unless you tell me how and why Nobunaga recruited some European warriors."

"Piss off!" the brunette spat.

Magoichi slowly pierced through her left wrist, then swiftly sliced down her forearm. As he placed the tip of his knife on her right wrist, he dismissed her screams and continued: "I just want to know why Nobunaga used European soldiers rather than his own to abolish my village. Speak, damn it!"

The brunette remained mute. The angered mercenary sliced her right forearm, followed by slitting both of her legs. "If you want this to stop, then tell me the connection between Nobunaga and the Europeans!"

Tears poured from the brunette's eyes. Blood gushed from her punctured limbs. The screams of a banshee escaped her mouth. When Magoichi gripped the thumbscrew and started twisting, she hollered one word: "STOP!"

Magoichi tossed the thumbscrew aside and smirked. "Well?"

The brunette panted. "Nobunaga claimed that you knew his army so well he thought you would overwhelm his troops. He requested the aid of the Knights of the Seal to pulverize your counterattacks and slaughter everyone who resided in your village. We heeded to his request."

Magoichi leaned towards her face. "Who gave Nobunaga the order?"

"Our leader, General Gismor. Our base is a castle called the Grand Shrine. Usually, he's in the General's Room. If you want the map, it's in-"

"Your dress?" Magoichi interjected. "Yeah, I grabbed it before I tortured you."

The brunette chuckled as Magoichi walked out of the storehouse. "You won't reach Gismor. The knights are so numerous your gun slinging tricks won't last you very long."

Magoichi turned around and grinned. "I'll reach this Gismor dude. Watch me."

"Even if you reach Gismor, you won't live to tell the tale of your fight. His strength outrivals your worst enemy, fool."

Magoichi sighed, still grinning. "That's why I bring an abundance of bullets, you prep." He turned and left her in the storehouse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! Magoichi's out for blood! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own SW or Drakengard 2. Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

The main door of the Grand Shrine flew open as Magoichi slowly entered the castle. He noticed the floors of the main hallway were infested with hemorrhaging corpses of knights.

"I guess I'm not the only one who has a bone to pick with the Knights of Bloody Murders," Magoichi muttered, now running in the hall.

When he ran upstairs to the second floor, knights ran towards his direction with their arms flailing in the air.

"Brave knights, run away! The demon child is slaying every last one of us! RUN!"

Magoichi hoisted his musket and blasted every fleeing knight. One by one, they plopped in front of the boots of a Japanese man donned in a white trench coat. The man's hair was low cut, and his sideburns along with his facial characteristics almost exactly identify with those of Dwayne Johnson.

"Nice outfit," Magoichi sneered at the trench coat man.

"Intruders aren't permitted to be in the Grand Shrine unless they've got an appointment with General Gismor," the trench coat man wagged his index finger.

Magoichi pointed his musket at him. "So you're the jolly old general, correct?"

"You, sir, are addressing Sakon Shima, from the House of Tsutsui. Now answer the damn question. Do you or do you not have an appointment with General Gismor?"

Magoichi clenched his teeth, holding his aim at Sakon. "Quite frankly, Gismor has two appointments: One is with Magoichi Saika, slayer of terrorists! The second appointment is with the Grim Reaper!"

Sakon unsheathed a single-edged falchion and swung it left and right. Magoichi fired his musket twice. Sakon cart wheeled to his right, then sprinted towards the mercenary and stroked his falchion down. Magoichi slanted right, cold-cocked Sakon's nose with his left fist two times, snatched his collar and hurled him to a wall. Sakon perfectly placed his feet on the wall, arched his body forward, and leaped off the wall. He swung his falchion like a baseball bat, knocking Magoichi down to the red carpet. While lying on the floor, he somersaulted backward as Sakon's blade swooped down upon him. Sakon strained himself as he attempted to pull his falchion off the floor. Fast-paced footsteps closed in on him, and the knight commander was propelled into the air by a jump kick and smashed face first on the floor in one alacritous motion.

"Ow! What're you doing?" Sakon glared at Magoichi for flipping him over and pushing his bayonet on his groin. "Remove your weapon from Sakon's love machine, or else Sakon shall lay the hammer down on your candy ass!"

Magoichi splashed a big glob of saliva on the knight's face and retorted with: "I disagree."

Sakon squirmed. "Why must you hate the handsome?"

Magoichi kicked Sakon's groin. "You are not handsome! Everything about the Knights is grotesque! What's so awesome about beating commoners who go by in life providing food for their families? What's so funny about burning villages with innocent people? How does destruction benefit you people?"

Sakon snorted. "We are law, commoners are crime."

"Whatever. Just tell me how to get to Gismor and maybe I won't skewer your cannonballs."

"Sakon thinks you're bluffing. You don't touch another man's love machine, especially Sakon's!"

Magoichi wrapped his left hand around Sakon's neck and clenched it tightly. "Well, Sakon better stop talking in third person and start telling me where the General's Room is, or Sakon will find his body floating in the river!"

Sakon gagged. "G-go on to the r-room ahead of us. Take a left; it'll lead you upstairs to the third floor. Continue going straight, then take another left. The two closed doors will lead you to the General's Room."

Magoichi hoisted his musket and walked away from the knight commander. Sakon silently rose from the floor, grabbed his falchion, let out a monstrous yell, and slashed right. Magoichi darted his head right, flipped sideways, and quickly thrust a sidekick straight to Sakon's forehead. He hobbled backward as he dropped his sword and collapsed to the floor.

"I warned him," Magoichi shook his head as he resumed his advance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within his personal chamber, General Gismor readjusted his battle armor after enduring a recent swordfight. "Blasted dragon child… What gives him the right to invade this castle and slaughter my worthless knights!?"

Just then, he heard a knock on his doors. As he approached them, he bellowed: "Damn it! What the hell do you want?!"

Gismor pulled the doors open and was greeted with a bullet to his chest, blasting him off his feet. He sat up and staggered onto his feet, hoarsely coughing. "What in hell's gates is happening?! Is today 'Let's Kill General Gismor Day'!? Why am I being attacked by random assassins?!"

Magoichi gasped, clasped both hands on his face cheeks and stretched his arms towards Gismor. Feigning fear, he yelled: "Oh my gosh! This is the fearsome General Gismor! I'm afraid of a Cassius knockoff! Oh, Mommy, help me!"

Gismor took two steps back and unsheathed two grayish-black long swords with jagged edges around them. He grunted, then inquired: "Who are you? Why are you after me? If it's about gold, it's in the basement. Take it. I won't kill you. I wouldn't care because I'm having a bad day. Now go away!"

Magoichi aimed his musket at Gismor's face and cocked it. "It ain't about the money, saggy skin. You sold your soul to the Demon Lord and gave him the order to go on a genocidal rampage against my people!"

The tyrannical general nodded in realization as to whom he was confronting. "So you're the mercenary Nobunaga loathes so much. I didn't expect you to best my guardian."

"Who, Sakon? He was a pain in the ass."

Gismor scowled. "Well, you've come for my head, I suppose. What if I don't grant you your wish?"

Magoichi shrugged. "Then I guess I'll have to make it come true."

With a few clicks of the trigger, Magoichi unleashed the crackling din of gunfire.


	5. Chapter 5

It's here! Chapter 5! I don't own SW or Drakengard 2. (How many times will I say that?)

Chapter 5

Bullets ricocheted off from spinning twin blades to windows, walls, and pillars. The swords stopped spinning, then Gismor dashed at Magoichi flailing his swords. Magoichi blocked the twin swords with his musket, pushed the tyrant away, and crumpled the chest plate of his armor and sliced his face with his bayonet. Infuriated at the sight of his own blood dripping down his face, Gismor's swords rapidly jabbed at Magoichi's stomach. Gismor raised his knee and snap kicked Magoichi into a pillar. He leaped into the air and raised his blades. Magoichi caught a glimpse of Gismor descending to the floor, rolled left, and firmly held his musket on the floor with the handle facing up. Gismor swooped his swords down as his nose painfully collided with the handle. Magoichi picked up his musket and fired at Gismor until the tyrant tumbled through a multi-framed window. The incident caused widespread pandemonium among the knights on the first floor.

"Time to get outta here," Magoichi muttered as he barged through the doors of Gismor's room. He continued running in the hallway, made a sharp right turn and was suddenly swept off his feet by a backhand. Magoichi jumped back onto his feet and saw the culprit.

"You didn't think Sakon would let his defeat fly by so easily, did you?" Sakon asked, sneering at the mercenary. He tossed his falchion to the floor and raised his fists.

Magoichi scoffed, tossed his musket aside, and raised his own fists. "You are so dumb to challenge me to a bare knuckle fight!"

Sakon spread his arms out and hollered: "If you smelllllllllllllll what Sakon is cookin'!" He arched his right eyebrow and slammed his right fist on Magoichi's left cheek. Magoichi wiped his cheek and shot his right fist up at Sakon's chin. The strategist staggered back, then ran and repeatedly smashed his fists on Magoichi's stomach. He curled his right arm back and thrust his fist at the mercenary's groin. He arched his arm and thrust it again, but Magoichi's hands clamped it. He arched his left foot back and swiftly planted it at Sakon's groin, then slammed his left fist on his neck. Magoichi also struck Sakon's face in an extensive one-two punch pattern. Sakon leaned back, ducked, and unleashed his fists on Magoichi's rib cage. He wrapped his arms around Magoichi and slammed him against the wall. Magoichi interlocked his hands together and started bashing Sakon's spine. The strategist wobbled backward, clutched his back with both hands and yelped. Magoichi arched his right arm back, sprinted towards Sakon and shot his fist dead aim on his forehead.

After leaving Sakon motionless on the floor, Magoichi sighed exasperatedly. "Doesn't he know when to quit? I mean, gosh!"

Magoichi made it to the first floor and saw Gismor running straight to the Grand Shrine's entrance. He lowered his eyebrows, dropped his jaw, and thought: 'What the hell? This guy drops from the third floor and survives? He's a frickin' monster!'

"There's Gismor's attacker!" one knight called out as he unsheathed his sword. The knights charged, and Magoichi slashed them down to the floor with a swift stroke of his bayonet.

Gismor glared at the mercenary. "You've decimated the strength and resolve of the Knights of the Seal and defeated our best strategist."

Magoichi held up two fingers. "Twice."

Gismor grunted and shook his fists. "No ordinary soldier is capable of such an insane stunt like this! What are you?!"

Magoichi waved his arms up and down. "You should be asking yourself that. Who survives a deep fall from the third floor to the first? With all those bullets I dished out against you, how the hell are you still alive?"

"I am a man of extraordinary talents. I am a man of pure ambition that is insurmountable. I am a man that will not stop until his goals are- AHH!"

Gismor bent down on one knee, clutching his right shoulder as it gushed a waterfall of blood. He found his right arm in front of the boots of his newfound nemesis, who held his musket like a sword with a smear of blood on the bayonet. Wearing a cold sneer on his eyes, the mercenary uttered four words:

"Shut the hell up."

Gismor wore a demonic glare, slowly unsheathed one of his cross-shaped swords with his left hand and slashed to the right. It was halted when Magoichi held up his musket and slashed the tyrant three times. Gismor raised his blade, stroked it down, stroked up, and snapped his leg, tumbling Magoichi on the red carpet. Magoichi pushed up from the floor and thrust his bayonet in a quick flurry of stabs. Gismor walked backward as his sword was revolving like a windmill. The tyrant busted through the Grand Shrine's doors, evading death from Magoichi's hands.

The mercenary witnessed him leaping onto an airship. 'Like I'm gonna give you that chance!' he thought. He ran to the airship and literally hung onto it as it started to take flight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're close to the end! I hope you've been keeping up, because the next chapter is also the LAST! Please review. I will be taking anonymous reviews UP TO A CERTAIN EXTENT for any of my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay! THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF Samurai Warriors: A Mercenary's Rage IS FINALLY HERE! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airship started descending on a sandy roadway near a tunnel that leads to an enormous clock tower. As it slid on the crunching sand, the airship halted and Gismor jumped out of his seat.

Two knights ran up to their leader and knelt before him. "The traitors are closing in on the tower, sir. Our defensive forces are in position."

Gismor shot a glare at them. "Make sure they never reach the final key! This is our last chance at retaining peace and our righteousness."

"Sir, how did that boy gain such tremendous strength?" one knight asked with fear flooding his eyes.

Gismor stomped the ground. "He was raised by a dragon, you twit! You should be asking how a musketeer who doesn't even know the ways of magic brought the Knights to the brink of extinction!"

As the tyrant advanced towards the clock tower, Magoichi rolled out of the airship, crept behind a guard and twisted his head. The other knight gasped, and the mercenary shot him four times in the back. When a small batch of knights waved around their swords violently, Magoichi sprinted towards them and pushed them into the air with a swift thrust of his elbow.

Magoichi ran within the depths of the cave, blasting away numerous knights and skewering black robed magicians without stopping for a breather. Rest was oblivious to Magoichi. He kept running and slaying knights to avenge his fallen, beloved village. He ran. He kept running even when his legs scorched in excruciating pain.

At the gateway that leads out of the tunnel and into a field swarming with knights and monsters that surround a skyscraping clock tower, a tall, bulky, masked knight stood immovable as a mountain in front of it.

"Out of my way!" Magoichi hollered. The only response he received was a kick to his chest.

Magoichi rolled to his right as the giant knight began stomping on the ground. He now squatted and quickly fired at the gatekeeper, who successfully deflected bullets with an enormous shield. In a berserker rage, the gatekeeper slashed frequently at a frantically evasive Magoichi. Once he back flipped, Magoichi blocked an incoming slash with his musket, but was sent to the ground courtesy of the gatekeeper's fist. The gatekeeper turned his sword upside down and plunged it down the mercenary.

Magoichi somersaulted backward, kicked the gatekeeper's sword as it twirled in the air, and fired of his musket again. The gatekeeper held his shield up, nullifying the bullets and started to run when a sweeping leg dropped him on his back. As the gatekeeper lay on the ground, his sword descended right through his helmet, creating a crumpling metal and gushing flesh sound.

The ground vibrated with tremendous force. Magoichi looked around in all directions. "What the hell was that?" He took the slain gatekeeper's key, unlocked the gates and ran out of the tunnel. He saw that the top of the clock tower had been obliterated. About a mile away from his position, Magoichi noticed a figure in pure blackness armed with cross-shaped swords slowly marching towards a group of fleeing villagers.

'Gismor!' he thought. 'Looks like he changed form, but I can recognize that awful mullet and dirty goatee anywhere I go!'

Magoichi climbed to the top of a cliff and laid flat on his stomach. He gripped his musket with two hands and aimed the barrel at the tyrant's head. As Gismor raised his swords at the villagers, Magoichi pulled the trigger. Gismor felt his life leaving his body. He released his swords and collapsed to the ground, drifting off to his final sleep.

Magoichi stood up and sighed. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his neck, causing him to groan. He pulled the arm off his neck and bit his attacker's hand until blood seeped. The mercenary turned around and saw that his attacker was none other than Sakon. Magoichi blocked Sakon's right fist with his left forearm and unloaded a barrage of fists on Sakon's face. After knocking down the strategist with a left hook, Magoichi aimed his musket at his enemy's head. His index finger held the trigger, but it did not pull. He started panting. The musket started shaking. Magoichi tightly shut his eyes and jerked his musket away.

"If I killed you, I would've become like one of you," Magoichi said, regaining his breath. "The Knights of the Seal are self-righteous, cold-blooded killers. You fight to sap the people's freedom. I fight for the money and those who believe in me. You kill to boost your authority. I kill to protect the weak and defenseless from predators like you. I'm not a Knight of the Seal. Therefore, I'm no cold-blooded killer."

As he walked away from the battered Sakon, Magoichi muttered: "I'm just a mercenary."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

It's finished. Tell me what you thought. I've been thinking about this, but do you think I should make some Magoichi & Ginchiyo one shots? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
